


Way to go

by Theholyfandoms



Category: Avengers, Winterhawk - Fandom, clintbucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Soulmark AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theholyfandoms/pseuds/Theholyfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want more, drop an idea/ a pairing in my inbox: ineedapuppyandsomevodka.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Way to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesoldierwithredstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoldierwithredstar/gifts).



The phrase on Clint's thigh was one that he didn't like to talk about. Natasha knew about it, but the others assumed he just didn't have the markings because he didn't have a soul mate, or that he wasn't supposed to. 

His words were stupid anyways. They didn't have much meaning to him, because people said it to him on almost a daily basis. It's not like he had anytime to go out and make friends anyways. He was usually busy, and if he wasn't busy he wanted to be watching dog cops or sleeping.

Dog Cops. Clint thought, as he plopped on the couch in the community living room. He was certain that he was the only one awake. It was four in the morning, and Stark had even left to go to bed about an hour ago, and that was saying something. But Clint couldn't fall asleep that night. He had probably had too many pots of coffee, but he honestly didn't care. 

He got up to make himself yet another pot of coffee, then sat back down with a solid plop. He turned the volume up a bit, adjusted his hearing aides and neglected to hear the ever-so-quiet Bucky Barnes walk in the room, and sit down at the table to watch the show from a distance. The Winter Soldier was still pretty new to the tower, and kept himself secluded from the others. Clint hadn't had the chance to introduce himself just yet. He understood the entire brainwashing thing, and that Bucky probably needed his space, so Clint gave it to him. Little did he know that the soldier had often joined him for his late night television marathons, because that was the only time that Bucky could get away from Steve to go and see the living train wreck of the tower. The blond had caught Buckys attention when he had somehow managed to get tangled up in his own bow, then gave himself a black eye when he tried to escape. That's when Bucky knew he needed to protect him at all costs. Even if that meant watching Dog Cops until 8 in the morning.

Clint got back up to fetch his coffee about ten minutes later, and was a little too quick when reaching for a cup-- Stark no longer allowed him to drink out of the pot, it was unsanitary, and the archer managed to leave a pot of coffee wherever he went-- and it shattered on the ground. 

"Way to go." An unfamiliar voice said with a laugh, causing Clint to freeze. He glanced back at Bucky, and blinked a few times. 

"You're kidding me, right?" Clint managed, and narrowed his eyes. "Did Natasha put you up to this?"

Bucky just stared back at Clint. Well, he certainly isn't bad looking, Clint thought to himself. 

"It's Bucky, right?" He asked, offering out a hand. 

"Yeah. And Clint?" Bucky responded, shaking it. 

The two didn't end up finishing Dog Cops. They were too wrapped up with other activities to care if the mug was cleaned up, or if the tv was turned off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, drop an idea/ a pairing in my inbox: ineedapuppyandsomevodka.tumblr.com


End file.
